


"Why Didn't You Save Me?"

by Accidentalhermit



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Oxenfree (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentalhermit/pseuds/Accidentalhermit
Summary: just a short thing inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L-dlEQgR7Eand the shared themes I've been thinking about between these three games





	"Why Didn't You Save Me?"

**“Why didn’t you save me?”** The words echoed in Sam’s dreams. Josh sounded so hurt, his eyes pleading with her. He looked pathetic, helpless. Behind him, two identical faces repeated the phrase in cold voices. Rotting flesh. Mutilated bodies. Dead eyes. They burned behind her lids and never stopped, but she had better things to do than listen to the voices of the dead.

 

Sometimes Max had dreams where Chloe was alive again. Of course it was impossible, she knew that. She had seen her die too many times. They would eat at the diner and catch up like nothing had changed. “The funeral was so hard” she would say. “I know,” Chloe would respond, with understanding in her eyes. But then she would stare at her seriously.  **“Why didn’t you save me?”** And Max was paralyzed. Rachel appeared, her mouth moving but no sound coming out, like a muted TV. Chloe laughed. As she got up and walked away the world burned up around them. And then she woke up.

  
When Alex thought about Clarissa, she couldn’t entirely remember what her face looked like anymore. There was always this seething anger behind her eyes, a vicious determination.  **“Why didn’t you save me?”** eighty-five voices rebuked. Wasn’t she kind once? Loving, even? But Michael, Michael was as clear as day. Every inch of him preserved as though he were still there, his face frozen the way she last saw it before it slipped under the water. Both of them gone. Both abandoned. The guilt sat in her stomach like an anchor, dragging her deeper every day. But soon...soon they would both fade. She could forget...and start again...and try again...again again again.


End file.
